1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an opto-electronic coupling head which may be either a transmitting head, a receiving (or detection) head or possibly a mixed head (transmission or reception).
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that an optical fiber telecommunication link may comprise:
a transmitting head comprising an optical transmitter modulated by the information to be transmitted, this transmitter being for example a light-emitting diode or a laser diode, coupled with an optical fiber section;
at least one connector coupling the optical fiber section with one or more optical fibers;
at least one optical cable comprising a variable number of fibers one or more of which are assigned to the transmission of the information from the transmitter;
at least one connector coupling the optical fiber(s) concerned by the transmission in question with an optical fiber section;
a reception (or detection) head comprising an optical fiber section coupled with an optical (photodiode) receiver (or detector) restoring the information in electrical form.
A mixed head would comprise a component capable of operating as transmitter or receiver depending on the direction of polarization of the component.
A complete link comprises a link of the above type in each transmission direction.
The construction of a transmitting or receiving head poses problems:
of a mechanical kind, for it is necessary to position and secure, in the optical position, the opto-electronic component (transmitter or receiver) in relation to the endmost (input or output) surface of the optical fiber section;
of an electrical and optical kind, insofar particularly as the tightness of the components is concerned so as to ensure and maintain a good electrical insulation of the components of the head, and the optical qualities of the optical or opto-electronic members.
Known solutions are either complex constructions with a high manufacturing cost or much simpler constructions but not giving the accuracy of positioning with a construction of great simplicity and a moderate cost price.
This solution presents the advantage of enabling two operations required in the manufacture of the head to be separated into two independent phases, namely the adjustment of the position of the optro-electronic component in relation to the optical fiber and the finishing of the tightness of the head.